This invention relates to a composition for inhibiting corrosion in galvanized steel cans containing aqueous compositions. More particularly, it relates to a composition for inhibiting corrosion in tinplated steel aerosol cans containing aqueous compositions.
Corrosion of galvanized steel in the presence of water and oxygen is known to occur in galvanized steel cans containing aqueous products. A problem with galvanized steel aerosol cans is that they fail to operate after the corrosion sets in. In extreme cases, corrosion can result in perforation of the aerosol containers with loss of product. Commercially available corrosion inhibitors provide corrosion resistance for short periods of time but are generally not as effective for longer duration.
It would be desirable to provide a composition which, when incorporated in the aqueous composition contained in the galvanized steel cans and particularly in aerosol cans, inhibits crevice corrosion of the cans for longer periods of time than is currently possible.